The Cove
by Manchu119
Summary: It took the order being destroyed by akuma, for Lavi to realize that he needs Kanda to know how he feels. While the two boys fall inevitably for eachother, they fail to notice the target that has been set on Kanda's head by a pressumed dead noah. WARNING: multiple yaoi scenes and rape. LavixKanda TykixKanda


Eeeee, I'm very excited to have finally started this piece! I hope it's satisfactory, and if anyone is wondering, it gets sexier as the story evolves. I feel horrible for bring the sadistic Tyki in the plot but I just love some good ol' TykixKanda c:

Disclaimer: none in this chapter (sorry)

Finally, I do not own D-Gray man nor any of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Dust filled the halls of the science department, black stars covered people's skin. The akuma poison floated over the floors where Komui's stacks of papers stood. The akuma were flooding in all directions through the organization's doors, people were screaming while others were fighting.

In the mix of disarray, a once thought deceased noah walked casually through the bloodshed that was occurring all around him. Tyki Mikk's footsteps were filled with menace as he walked toward the three exorcists that tried to slay him previously in his own arc. Allen, the carrier of the 14th was rushing to aid his precious finders from death from what Tyki observed. The noah held back a smile, thinking to himself how rich it'll be to watch the heroic Allen Walker be forever forgotten and taken over by the 14th. That itself was sweet revenge. Next to the white haired boy was the young bookman that Tyki forgot the name to, he wasn't anything more than a bug in his way from the last exorcist he wanted dead. Kanda Yuu, the swordsman who taunted him and had the obscene idea that he could defeat him in battle, that boy's cockiness irked him to no end.

The man's golden eyes flickered with rage. This boy in front of him was destroying his akuma like they were nothing but flies pestering him. Tyki grew anxious, wanting to strike down the swordsman as soon as he entered the building but restrained himself as a thought came to him _'Kanda Yuu needs to know his place in this world.'_ As he finished that thought another came to, the teen belonged under the noah of course. Tyki's sinister smile became plastered to his face as he watched his cute prey battle a level 3.

Kanda swayed as he was forced into the crumbling cinder wall behind him. Papers were flying, blurring his vision so much so that he didn't realize the level 3 wretch had been standing in front of him. Scanning his surroundings, he attempted to seek a way out of this corner he was trapped in….with no such luck. The next idea came easy to the teen. He palmed his katana and was about to lash the blade out but was stopped by the large charcoal colored hand on his throat. Kanda choked and lost his grip on his blade.

"Bye-bye exorcist!" the demon yelled enthusiastically.

Kanda's mouth was tightly shut and rigid, preparing himself for the pain that would come until he saw a glimpse of a glowing hammer hovering over him and the akuma.

"YUU MOVE!" the patched boy shouted.

That was the raven haired boy's cue to move from the akuma's weakened grip. The dark mattered body was crushed under lavi's innocence just as kanda lunged away with mugen in hand.

"Yuu-channnn, come on I can't keep saving you like this!"

"Che, I don't need saving, stop butting into my fights rabbit."

The irritated exorcist sprinted after another enemy leaving the red head with more attackers swarming him. It was becoming overwhelming for the exorcist, injuries were growing worse, especially for the female exorcist Lenalee, her legs were marred with blood, and her voice was raspy as she tried to hold herself up against the powerful level 4. Lenalee's body was on fire from all the wounds she suffered, it wasn't a second a more that she noticed her condition, that she dropped to her knees and collapsed onto the cold ground in defeat.

"Lenalee is down!" Lavi proclaimed.

Kanda looked over his shoulder in the direction where his comrade's name was said. His eyes widened at the sight of the Chinese girl face down on the floor as the level 4 charged to deliver the fatal blow. Without thought Kanda found himself running toward the girl, preparing to block the attack with mugen but was too late. The only thing he could do was shield Lenalee with his own body.

The impact had obliterated his arm, leaving only bone. The searing white pain had numbed Kanda's senses, he felt the room spinning around him as he fell on top of the girl managing to protect her from death but at what cost? Kanda thought to himself. Heavy grey eyes lifted to see the rabbit and moyashi running toward him. _'Idiots…she's safe. Protect the order.'_ Everyone was surrounded by the endless amounts of akuma, Kanda had his doubts that he would get through this. As the two boys came to him and Lenalee, his vision was becoming bleak, yet, before he passed out he caught a glimpse of a ghost…a noah he and Allen killed off.

Why was the boy seeing that piece of shit? He even had the same stupid smile on his face that made Kanda shudder. If the teen wasn't hallucinating from pain he would've thought that the noah was looking directly at him…licking his lips? With that lingering thought, Kanda's mind went blank.

"Aghhh, easy with those bandages miss."

"Sorry exorcist, your wounds are very deep, you're lucky to be alive, now you need to res-"

"NOPE. Sorry sexy nurse, I gotta go see Yuu-chan! Oh Allen, thank god you're here, please explain to this beautiful creature that I must go tend to my Yuu!"

Allen sighed, smiling at the scene in front of him.

The nurse exhaled loudly, while glaring at the obnoxious red head who was spewing nonsense at her.

"Look you, the injuries you suffered won't heal if you don't rest and it's unfortunately my job to keep you whiny exorcists healthy. Now hush up and take your medicine."

"uhm, excuse me miss, but would it be okay if we just went to visit our friends just for five minutes? They're just down the hall right?" Allen asked politely.

Allen knew his split personality came in handy thanks to his dealings with his master Cross. No one could resist Allen's charm.

"Fine. Five minutes, not a minute more and then I drag you both by your hair to bed to REST."

The irate woman exited the bleak white room for a smoke. Lavi was tough to handle as everyone in the order knew.

"Thanks Allen, your two faced personality is not only scary but useful!" Lavi said with glee.

Allen just hummed happily as he continued to walk towards Lenalee's room. As Lavi walked down the tattered hallway after separating from Allen, he took in the magnitude of the surprise attack on the order. People were lying on the floors dead; the stench of blood was on every wall. Lavi peered to his left and saw finders getting their wounds tended to by nurses. Worst of all, the building that he called home was destroyed; it had become a lost battlefield.

Now he never believed in a god, he knew too much to try to even grasp the idea that there was a holy man watching his every move. No, he didn't believe in god, but something must have been smiling down at him because when he saw Yuu being struck by that monster, his heart jumped. All the akuma at the moment herded towards the two figures lying motionless on the ground. Lavi was frozen with fear until he was snapped out of his trance watching Allen run haphazardly to his crush of more than 2 years, the woman that was under Lavi's own love. When Lavi rushed to the swordsman side, his entire left arm was bone. Lavi felt nauseated staring down at Kanda's practically roasted body. As the colony of akuma closed in on the group, a bright light blinded everyone and when Lavi looked up from his hiding place, (being Kanda's silky loose pony tail) there was nothing but his own comrades looking around with the same dumbfounded expression. _'They all just disappeared….' _

Bringing himself back to the present, Lavi kicked the rubble that sat on top of the cracked marble floors and before he knew it, he had reached the room where the teen lay peacefully sleeping. The bulky white cast that held Kanda's arm above his head was very unflattering on the young man. Lavi found a chair next to the bed, his hand found kanda's good one and gently intertwined their fingers together. Kanda's sleeping form was surreal to watch, there were no angry lines on his face, his eyes weren't wide with irritation but instead his skin was smooth, and when Lavi paid even closer attention he could see the exhaustion under his eye lids.

"Stop looking at me baka."

Lavi was snapped to his senses to see the man awake looking directly at him, his hand still in Lavi's.

Lavi grimaced at his observation "Neh, morning sleepy head."

"How long was I out for?"

"Mmm, only for a couple hours after the akuma disappeared…how's your arm?

Kanda looked shocked as he pondered what the red head said. "Disappeared?"

"Komui will explain it to you, now how's your arm Yuu?

"…S'fine, this cast is completely useless, my arm already healed. God I look like a fucking idiot…"

Lavi snickered at the boy's whining, using his free hand he cupped the side of kanda's cheek; fingers were tangling themselves in dark locks.

"You're beautiful Yuu-chan…..BUT the cast is kinda gross looking on you"

In response Lavi got a swift blow to the head by Kanda's own temple.

"Shut your mouth, baka rabbit and stop calling me that. A man isn't supposed to beautiful." Kanda grumbled the last statement.

Lavi couldn't get enough out of watching this adorable man that he has been in love with for many years, being huffy. In the beginning, when Lavi first met the pissed off teen, Kanda would become enraged just by the sight of the bookman in training, it became especially dangerous for Lavi when he tried flirting with Kanda, that's when mugen came out. Things changed as both boys grew older and closer. Kanda no longer tried to attack him but instead ignored his friend's babbling. Though Lavi loved teasing the young man, it became apparent that he was falling for him and from what it looked like, Kanda felt the same, even if he didn't want to admit it yet.

"Rabbit if you don't let go of my hand, I will slice you." Kanda's words oozed seriousness.

"Heh heh, okay I get it Yuu, sorry. You just worry me all the time with that reckless behavior of yours….I-I couldn't stand to lose my Yuu-chan." Lavi stammered, looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean 'yours' idiot?" Kanda also looked down letting his hair drape over him to cover the pink flush over his face.

"Figure it out Yuu, you're a smart guy."

With that, Lavi left the room fearing the bitchy nurse would come castrate him for being over five minutes.

* * *

Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! I'd love reviews, so I have some motivation to keep updating! C:


End file.
